I'm Fine
by Pena Bulu
Summary: Terkadang orang yang terlihat tegar adalah orang yang paling sering tersakiti. Pandai menyembunyikan luka yang dirasakannya. Menangis dan menikmati luka di hati tanpa berniat untuk berbagi. SasuFemNaru


**I'm Fine**

**Author : Haruka**

**Disc : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance? Drama? Hurt? Gatau hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, FEM!naru, Feel gadapet, cerita pasaran, aneh, gajelas, typo bertebaran, membosankan, Mudah ketebak.**

**Summary : Terkadang orang yang terlihat tegar adalah orang yang paling sering tersakiti. Pandai menyembunyikan luka yang dirasakannya. Menangis dan menikmati luka di hati tanpa berniat untuk berbagi.**

**Alohaaa Minna, ketemu lagi dengan fic baru yang aneh '-' maaf ya yang request sequel I Love You Even If It Hurt, aku belum kepikiran gimana bikin sequelnya. Anehnya malah aku kepikir ini ff xD dan ini persembahan ***halah*** sebelum hiatus. Uts sekolah bentar lagi. Doa'in Haruka :D muehehehe. Silahkan dibaca dan review yaa ^^ semoga suka, awas ada typo :p **

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah ruang kelas kuliahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tenang duduk dihadapan seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda tampan tersebut. Biasanya dirinya akan dengan senang hati untuk menikmati kesunyian yang dimilikinya. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Suasana hening yang terasa mencekam di benaknya. Keheningan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu benci dengan suasana hening.

"Aku. . ." Lirih seorang gadis bersurai pirang, bernama Uzumaki Naruto masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Suara indah itu menyapa telinga Sasuke setelah sekian lama mereka dalam keheningan. Mata Onyx miliknya menatap heran, walau masih dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Ucap Naruto tegas dan cepat. Kali ini, pemilik surai raven tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot terkejutnya. Bukti itu tersirat jelas dari sorot mata pemuda itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Lirih Sasuke. Lidahnya terasa kelu sejak 4 kata tersebut menyapa telinganya.

"Aku, aku muak dengan semuanya. Kau dan sikapmu. Sudah cukup untukku bersabar. Sekarang, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Balas Naruto dengan nada marah yang menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Dia sadar, semua ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Salahkan saja sikapnya yang terlalu tak peduli bahkan pada kekasihnya. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui, pemuda itu berbeda dari pemuda lain yang senang mengobral kata cinta. Pemuda itu sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya bahkan hanya dengan sebuah kata. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan membuktikan. Talk less do more itulah motto hidupnya atau mungkin motto cintanya, entahlah.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Iris safir milik Naruto membulat dan menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin memulai dari awal? Begitu mudahnya pemuda itu mengatakannya. Tak taukah jika selama ini pemuda itu telah di abaikan olehnya?

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain." Jawabnya tegas tanpa rasa bersalah karena ucapannya kini kembali menyakiti pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke lirih. Pandangannya kini beralih pada jendela kaca besar dikelas itu. Matanya menatap langit biru berhiaskan taburan awan awan putih yang menjadi pelengkap indahnya langit itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto kembali. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari jawaban Sasuke.

"Sejak sikapmu padaku mulai berubah, aku selalu mencari tahu tentangmu. Tepat 3 bulan lalu aku sadar kau bermain curang. Tepatnya saat aku melihat kalian berkencan." Jawab Sasuke enteng seolah tak ada beban disana. Padahal hatinya kembali tergores lebih dalam.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tahu. Jadi, aku tak perlu memberitahumu." Balas Naruto lalu berdiri berniat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Katakan, katakan apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak." Ucap Sasuke sembari menahan pergelangan tangan kanan milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja banyak. Tapi yang pasti dia lebih bisa menganggapku kekasih daripada kau Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Sayonara!" Ucap Naruto lalu menghentakkan tangan kanannya kasar dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mencegahnya pergi, memandang kepergian Naruto pun tidak. Tapi satu yang pasti, kalimat itu membekas dihati dan pikirannya kini.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Bahagia, ketika kau menjadi kekasihku. Bahagia, ketika kau memusatkan perhatianmu untukku.

Aku baik,ketika kau mulai mengacuhkanku. Aku baik, ketika kau mulai tak perduli padaku. Aku baik, ketika semua perlakuanmu padaku mulai berubah.

Bahkan aku masih berusaha untuk baik-baik saja ketika kau mulai membagi hati. Bahkan aku berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja ketika aku sadar posisiku dihatimu mulai tergeser.

Aku bahkan masih bertahan untuk baik-baik saja ketika namaku perlahan mulai terhapuskan dari tempat dihatimu. Aku masih berusaha untuk baik-baik saja ketika melihatmu bersamanya.

Aku juga baik-baik saja ketika kau mulai tak ada waktu untukku. Dan MUNGKIN kini aku juga masih bisa berusaha untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat kau mengakhiri hubungan ini sepihak. Aku juga mungkin masih baik saat sekarang kau pergi membawa serta hatiku.

Perasaan ini nyata walau tak bisa ku ungkapkan.

.

.

.

Semenjak putus dari Sasuke, gadis bersurai pirang itu tak pernah melihat kembali kebelakang. Dia benar-benar tak ingin melihat masa lalunya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto selalu terlihat bersama Kekasihnya yang baru. Menikmati waktunya diperlakukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Dirinya tak pernah tahu dan mungkin tak ingin tahu keadaan pemuda yang pernah menyimpan hatinya, dulu.

Pernah sekali Naruto melihatnya, Uchiha Sasuke bersama teman-temannya. Terlihat jelas dimatanya raut baik-baik saja diwajah stoic milik mantan kekasihnya, setidaknya itu anggapan Naruto. Waktu tetap berada pada ritme yang dia ciptakan. Tetapi rasanya sangat cepat ketika tak terasa sudah hampir 1 bulan dia putus dari Sasuke. Walaupun 1 bulan berlalu, toh Sasuke tak pernah memintanya untuk kembali. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya, apa Sasuke benar-benar serius saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Naruto?" Terdengar suara bass menyapa telinga Naruto. Tak lupa juga guncangan pelah dibahunya.

"Eh? I-iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tergapap.

"Melamun lagi?" Kali ini pemuda bersurai merah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Hm, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran. Sepertinya aku butuh refresing." Ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan tema pembicaraan.

"Akhir pekan kau ada waktu?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Pandangannya tak lepas dari layar handphone miliknya yang sedang menampilkan deretan tanggal, singkatnya sebut saja kalender.

"Hm, kurasa tidak. Ada apa?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan." Ajaknya yang otomatis membuat senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

Sejak putus dengan Naruto, pemuda bersurai raven itu tak pernah menghubunginya. Di area kampus pun mereka jarang bertemu karena saat mereka akan berpapasan, salah satu diantara mereka pasti akan memutar balik arah jalannya. Melihat seseorang yang masih ada dihati bersama orang lain, bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan, itu sudah pasti. Tapi masih ada pemuda yang dengan senang hati untuk tidak pernah membagi rasanya. Sasuke menyimpan rapat rapat rasa sesak dihatinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Waktu masih berjalan pada ritme yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Berjalan dengan keteraturan yang masih sama dan tak akan pernah berubah. Tetapi, rasanya menjadi sangat lama ketika kau selalu melihat orang yang kau suka bersama orang lain.

"Semua menjadi kesalahanku." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu segera membaringkan badannya di kasur king size miliknya. Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Menghela nafas kasar berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sesak di hatinya ketika kembali teringat dengan kalimat-kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"**Teme, cepatlah. Nanti taman bermainnya makin penuh."**

Masih jelas di ingatannya ketika Naruto merengek kepadanya untuk diantar ke taman bermain. Menarik tangannya kesana kemari untuk mencoba berbagai wahana bermain.

"**Yatta! Ternyata kau tau aku sudah es krim vanila. Bukankah aku tak pernah memberitahumu?"**

Memori ketika dirinya bersama Naruto, ketika diam-diam dirinya selalu memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun yang ada pada diri Naruto. Bahkan rasa es krim favorite Naruto, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah Naruto beritahukan padanya.

"**Teme! Kau ini manusia atau robot sih? Wajah datar, dan selalu diam. Dasar aneh. Ck unggas masa kini."**

Masih jelas di ingatannya akan ekspresi kesal Naruto ketika Sasuke tak menanggapi ocehannya yang berujung mengatainya sebagai robot juga unggas. Tanpa disadari, lengkungan indah tercipta di wajah stoic pemuda itu di iringi dengan lelehan air mata dari sudut matanya.

'Kenapa, kenapa rasanya kau begitu jauh?' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke, sudah hampir 1 bulan melihat Naruto bersama laki-laki lain. Dirinya mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa? Yang dimaksud adalah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan-pandangan yang dilihatnya, tapi hatinya tetap tak bisa terbiasa.

Tiap kali Naruto terlihat oleh mata onyx milik Sasuke, pasti dia sedang bersama kekasih barunya, siapa sangka hati Sasuke menjadi panas? Cemburu itupun sudah pasti. Tapi untuk saat ini, siapa dia untuk gadis itu? Tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar mantan kekasih.

Kembali, di siang menjelang sore, Onyx hitamnya melihat pemandangan yang membuat kembali luka sayatan di hatinya. Lidahnya kelu, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Sebegitu kecewanya kah Naruto padanya?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kiri ketika didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menepuk bahunya pelan. Hyuuga Neji, tersangka yang mengacaukan perasaan beku di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dikala pemuda berambut raven itu 'menikmati' rasa sakit yang kembali menyeruak kedalam hatinya.

Mata lavender milik Neji melirik sekilas kearah taman. Terlihat sepasang kekasih dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyukainya. Kenapa kau setuju untuk putus dengannya?" Ucap seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

"Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan jika salah satu pihak sudah tidak menginginkan semuanya?" Jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkartis.

Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang pasti akan menyusulnya berjalan.

.

.

.

Di kantin kampus, kembali onyx itu mendapat sapaan pemandangan dari mantan kekasihnya. Naruto, berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasih barunya dan terlihat. . . mesra.

'seingatku dulu aku tidak pernah menggenggam jemari-jemari itu sebelum dia yang melakukannya pada tanganku.' Batin Sasuke.

Satu fakta yang diakuinya itu membuat hatinya merasa tertohok. Kenapa, kenapa rasanya dirinya begitu bodoh? Satu kesempatan lagi, itulah doa yang selalu di ucapkan Sasuke setiap pagi berharap waktu dapat kembali sebelum semua ini terjadi. Tapi, bukankah waktu itu suatu yang berpendirian teguh? Berjalan pada ritme tetap yang dia ciptakan. Tidak mempercepat maupun tidak memperlambat. Waktu juga tidak kembali ke masa lalu atau meloncat ke masa depan. Waktu terus berjalan maju tanpa memberitahukan rahasia apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Waktu tak kembali ke masa lalu, selalu berjalan kedepan seolah tertawa merendahkan bagi semua orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya dimasa lalu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja Sas?" Tanya Neji yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerak gerik Naruto kini beralih memandang Neji.

"Aku. . . baik." Balasnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa semua orang sadari, liquid bening menetes dari mata indah pemuda itu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis penyesalan. Berjalan tak tentu arah, kembali menikmati rasa sesak dihati tanpa berniat untuk membagi.

Seorang laki-laki pantang mengeluarkan air matanya. Kecuali dia benar-benar mencintaimu atau dirimu benar benar merasa berharga untuknya.

**FIN!**

**Yo! Fic gajelas yang tiba tiba nongol dipikiran saat lagi ada project ff dan untuk niatan hiatus, alhasil jadi ga konsen dan akhirnya jgua nulis ini cerita hahaha. Sebenarnya lebih cocok ceritanya gak kaya gini tapi Naruto yang menderita karena Sasuke tapi aku juga lebih suka si Teme yang menderita hahahaha *ketawa Nista* Maaf juga yang gasuka hehe ini Cuma fic yang mengganggu pikiran xD maaf juga percakapannya sangat sedikit. Tapi aku disini Cuma perlu buat membongkar perasaan Sasuke yang tenang. Greget aja gitu, dia tenang tenang aja wajahnya tiap baca ff tapi sebenernya hatinya si Teme itu nyesek xD lol abaikan yang ini haha.**

**Fic inipun juga feelnya gadapet, aku kurang menghayati peran Sasuke disini sih :/ tapi semoga aja suka. RnR yaaa ^^ Kasih saran juga di kolom komentar supaya next fic bisa lebih baik **


End file.
